dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Automated Names
Automated names are the names that automatically given by the game after your dragon's egg hatched. You can change these names to whatever you would like. However, changing dragon's name after the egg hatched would not considered as an automated name. Automated name could only be maximum of 9 characters in length. For our convenience, please do not add the inappropriate names. This is a complete database of all known autonames. Alpine Dragon *Al *Ben *Bruno *Dino *Erie *Frosty *Julian *Dhie *Keiko *Pooky *Dave Armadillo Dragon *Alvin *Ancor *Bart *Ben *Bonzo *Bugsy *Chifi *Dhie *David *Dor *Elliot *Gaspy *Lobo *Milly *Nibbles *Severin *Swapnil Aztec Dragon *Ludo *Luz *Rodney *Govnoooooooo *Earth *Atwambe Battery Dragon *Halo *Rov *Roxy *Luz *Yeray *Chifi *Julian * * Butterfly Dragon *Alvin *Butterfree *Scooter *Xili *Pomona *Hansu *Sponge Bob *Majstor Bob *Axew *Pikachu *JJ *Leptiric *Hameny *Sissors *Malac *Horacio Cactus Dragon *Beavis *Bink *Bud *Burat *Elliot *Fuffy *Koko *Pomona *Porky *Sparky *Sassi *Spooks Carnivore Plant Dragon *Ancore *Bart *Bink *Bitz *Fuffy *Gaspy *Hansel *Halliwell *Pomona *Spooks Chameleon Dragon *Bart *Bobo *Bonzo *Elliot *Evia *Felix *Halo *Kecleon *Koko *Pebbles *Sassi Halo Chinese Dragon *Donghae *Ledongok *Xiaomei *Yaoming *Arigato *Fatchoy *Konghae *Chifi Cloud Dragon *Andres *Boo *Bugsy *Foof *Happy *Keiko *Luz *Mist *Nessie *Nimbus *Rodney *Sanderson *Splashy *Wallace *Xili Cool Fire Dragon *Bart *Bruno *Boo *Bunny *David *Erie *Frosty *Keiko *Luz *Nessie *Rodney *Rollo *Rupert *Santi *Wilbur *Yeray *Bobo *Julian *Emery *Xili *Swapnil *Chakka *Ghost *Patamon Coral Dragon *Ancor *Bink *Bruno *Bugsy *Corasonn *Dor *Fuffy *Roxy *Sanderson *Santi *Skipper *Splashy *Spooks *Wallace *Rupert Crystal Dragon *Ancor *Arthur *Bob *Boo *Bruno *Chuckles *Dan *Dialga *Dino *Estal *Hansu *Julian *Lex *Pax *Pura *Quinlan *Tor *Yeray Dark Dragon *Kasia *Kaspar *Eleanor *Shadow *Halliwell * * Dark Fire Dragon *Bruno *Bugsy *Bunny *Halliwell *Hansel *Nessie *Rodney *Spocky *Yeray Dandelion Dragon *Alvin *Bud *Bink *Boo *Chuckles *Emery *Fluffer *Frosty *Fuffy *Pooky *Rollo *Spooks *Requitment Tavern Dragonfly Dragon *Bink *Dor *Gaspy *Julian *Pomona *Roxy *Santi *Severin *Spooks *Sunny *Yanma Electric Dragon *Beamy *Boo *Dino *Evia *Felix *JJ *Parsifal *Quinlan *Halo *Yeray *Nere *Wilbur Flaming Rock Dragon *Asep *Ben *Bruce *Burhan *Diah *Elliot *Endang *Farhan *Indra *Joni *Ludo *Milly *Mulyadi *Porky *Rodney *Xili Fluorescent Dragon *Ali *Beamy *Bunny *Dino *Emery *Erie *Evia *Gaspy *Gaston *Parsifal *Pooky *Ruben Firebird Dragon *Bud *Bink *Gaston *Gaspy *Lavados *Nessie *Nosey *Sassi *Spooks *Sunny *Pomona *Xili *Wilbur Flame Dragon *Algonzo *Ali *Bunny *Luz *Xili *Scooter Fossil Dragon *Sunny *Kevin *Marito *Pepito *Spooks *Blitz *Emery *Pooky *Bitz Gold Dragon *Beamy *Chifi *Evia *JJ *Lobo *Nosey *Halo *Probe Gummy Dragon *Ancor *Fuffy *Ditto *Halo *Isaac *JJ *Dhie *Milly *Bruno *Parsifal *Pomona *Hennessy *Cedric *Ginug *Bugsy *Bobo *Evia *Beamy *Angemon Hedgehog Dragon *Koko *Ben *Bitz *Halliwell *Happy *Ruben *Elliot *Shadow *Spocky Hot Metal Dragon *Andres *Evia *Horacio *Parsifal *Pebble *Melty *Scooter *Thunder *Rodney Ice Dragon *Dave *Emery *Frans *Frosty *Horacio *Pooky *Ruben *Wallace *Yeray Icecube Dragon *Ali *Bugsy *Erie *Frosty *Rollo *Pooky *Skipper *Frans Ice Cream Dragon *Roxy *Sanderson *Sunny *Wallace *Frosty *Jullienne *Happy *Velostrino Jade Dragon *Izzy *Buratsero King Dragon *Dor *Yeray *Kontol *Peju *Peler Lantern Fish Dragon *Beamy *Beavis *Cedric *Evia *Halo *Roxy *Ruben *Rupert *Sanderson *Skipper *Splashy *Wallace *JJ *Lanturn *Requitment Tavern Laser Dragon *Daffy *Evia *Halo *JJ *Nessie *Nosey *Rodney *Scooter *Xili *Beamy Legendary Dragon *Alvin *Ancor *Cedric *Gaston *Bunny *Spiky *Pax *Pura *Tor *Dan Mercury Dragon *Dor *Happy *Lex *Lobo *Rusty *Splashy *Sunny *Wallace Medieval Dragon *Chifi *Cedric *Hansu *Quinlan *Rocko *Severin *Xili *Lobo *Dor Mirror Dragon *Andres *Arthur *Bruno *Cedric *Daffy *Isaac *Nibbles *Pax *Ruben *Rusty *Spiky *Wilbur *Pura *Tor *Quinlan *Yeray Mojito Dragon *Cedric *Fuffy *Spooks *Ruben *Kimberly *Rusty *Finn *Yeray Moose Dragon *Beamy *Parsifal *Gaspy *Rollo *Erie *Evia *Pusy *Pooky Metal Dragon *Andres *Severin *Ruben *Dor * * Mud Dragon *Bruno *Bunny *Dino *Ellio *Finn *Koko *Milly *Muk *Porky *Roxy *Skipper *Sparky *Splashy *Wallace *Sanderson Neon Dragon *Bitz *Cedric *David *Evia *Felix *Halo *Happy *Horacio *JJ *Julian *Kaspar *Nosey *Parsifal *Rupert Nenufar Dragon *Spiky *Bruno *Bud *Bunny *Fuffy *Halo *Happy *Henny *Horacio *Ludo *Nibbles *Pomona *Rupert *Sanderson *Sunny *Bobo Paladin Dragon *SoekarnoD *Dave *Dino *Hatta *Sudirman *Dewantara *Chuckles *Porky *Halo *Yeray Pearl Dragon *Frosty *Horacio *Dor *Julian *Pooky Penguin Dragon *Bitz *Bruno *Emery *Frosty *Nipples *Izzy *Keiko *Pooky *Skipper *Kowalsky *Rico *Private *Spocky Petroleum Dragon *Kaspar *Lex *Izzy *Finn *Muk *Oily *Wallace *Roxy *Hansel *Bugsy Pirate Dragon *Sanderson *Blitz *Luffy *Milly *Skipper *Yeray *Roxy Nature Dragon *Skipper *Spooks *Nere *Nadia Platinum Dragon *Bruno *Severin *Milly *Dor *Emery *Henny *Hansu *Pooky *Chifi *Yeray *Rocko *Santi *Horacio Poo Dragon *Ben *Elliot *Felix *Halliwell *Horacio *Kasia *Kesheek *Porky *Roxy *Skipper *Sanderson *Spocky *David Pure Dragon *Bangsat *Tahi *Bool *Anjink *Finn *Nibbles *Lex *Arthur *Tor *Ludo *Nere *Horacio Pure Dark Dragon *Ancor *Daffy *Sparky *Horacio *Dhie *Santi Pure Electric Dragon *Dhie * Dor Pure Fire Dragon *Hansu *Milly Pure Nature Dragon *Katrina *Marko *Rene *Bustamante *Turyok *Bumbay *Arabo Pure Metal Dragon *Frans *Milly *Rusty Pure Sea Dragon *Quinlan Pure Terra Dragon *Bugsy *Adinda *Dhie *Karmanudin *Julian *Bruno *Tayson Rattlesnake Dragon *Bink *Bruno *Bud *Bunny *Fuffy *Halliwell *Hansel *Happy *Kaspar *Nibbles *Nere *Spocky *Boo Robot Dragon *Andres *Luz *Scooter *Servin Sea Dragon *Roxy *Sanderson *Skipper *Wallace Seahorse Dragon *Seadraking Seashell Dragon *Splashy *Roxy *Santi *Sparky Sky Dragon *Wilbur Snowflake Dragon *Ali *Cedric *Daffy *Ben *Rupert Soccer Dragon *Andres *Bugsy *Chuckles *Dino *Emery *Erie *Frosty *Hansu *Julian *Nere *Nessie *Izzy *Pooky *Xili *Guaje *Messi *Soccer Star Dragon *Ali *Andres *Beamy *Ben *Bobo *Bonzo *Dave *Evia *Halo *JJ *Swapnil Steampunk Dragon * Chifi * Cedric * Alifia * Anissa * Adinda * Clara * Chindoliza * Dor * Lobo * Sunny Storm Dragon *Ali *Alvin *Bunny *Halo *Kasia *Quinlan *Sanderson *Splashy *Poopy *Parsifal Spicy Dragon *Chuckles *Felix *Fuffy *Nessie *Rodney *Spooks *Runs *Xili Terra Dragon *Ancor *Ben *Bonzo *Boo *Elliot *Milly *Nibbles *Porky *Kokko Tropical Dragon *Ben *Bink *Frans *Fuffy *Gaston *Koko *Ludo *Sunny *Pomona Vampire Dragon *Bitz *Frans *Hansel *Luz *Milly *Sassi *Scooter *Sunny Venom Dragon *Heri *Ardan *Supriadi *Sutanto *Sudarsono *Iwan *Bahraini *Koko *Chuckles *Kaspar Volcano Dragon *Ali *Ben *Nessie *Nibbles *Porky *Rodney *Xili *Yeray *Luz Waterfall Dragon *Bonzo *Gaston *Koko *Milly *Porky *Roxy *Skipper *Splashy *Wallace *Ben Hazel Wind Dragon *Ali *Bart *Cedric *Dan *Felix *Isaac *Lugia *Pax *Pura *Yeray Wizard Dragon *Milly *Rasaman *Doni *Cagur Zombie Dragon *Bitz *Chifi *Dave *Dor *Izzy *Lobo